


It's a Date

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [37]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Billy Hargrove Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy's advisor insists he needs to take a refresher course, Billy doesn't want to be there until Steve Harrington of all people walks in.-Billy’s mouth goes dry, and he slides a hand down and pinches his own thigh hard, sure he is dreaming, it fucking hurts and he definitely is not dreaming. Billy tracks Steve Harrington across the room, that unmistakable quaff of hair, the little constellation of moles on his cheek.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	It's a Date

**It’s a Date**

It is late afternoon, but it still feels too early to be in class. Billy is tired, skin sun soaked from the afternoon he spent chasing waves on the beach. It is the very first class though and Billy will not miss it, even if he does not need the refresher course his advisor insisted he take. He is halfway dozing waiting for the instructor to show up, chin resting in his hand when the door opens and the last person he ever thought he would see again comes bustling in.

Billy’s mouth goes dry, and he slides a hand down and pinches his own thigh hard, sure he is dreaming, it fucking hurts and he definitely is not dreaming. Billy tracks Steve Harrington across the room, that unmistakable quaff of hair, the little constellation of moles on his cheek. He is not looking up, eyes on the floor as he makes his way to the chairs, coffee cup and a muffin trying to fall out of one hand, books and a sweater in his other arm held close to his chest.

Billy is practically vibrating, staring as Steve climbs the stairs and takes the seat right next to him. Flopping down into the chair, books threatening to slide off of the little lip that serves as a desk, coffee and muffin perched precariously on the edge as Steve struggles into his sweater. Steve knocks into the coffee cup and Billy is quick to catch it, only a little splashing up onto the lid, the muffin is not as lucky, hitting the floor and bouncing under the chair a step below them.

“Muffin.” Steve says dejectedly, sweater now on staring down at the trail of crumbs leading away from him mournfully. Steve cannot believe he just dumped his muffin on the ground, he was really looking forward to that muffin, god he hopes his stomach does not start rumbling during class. 

“I managed to save your coffee.” Billy says lamely, putting on his most charming smile.

Steve pulls his eyes away from his lost food at that voice, that familiar voice and freezes when the face matches the memories flashing in his mind. A little tanner than when Steve last saw him, a few more freckles but unmistakably Billy Hargrove is sitting right next to him holding his coffee and giving Steve an oddly charming smile, a smile Steve has never seen before. Steve does not realize he is staring until Billy clears his throat with an uncomfortable look pressing the coffee cup toward him. 

“So uh, about high school,” Steve frowns at those words, god he does not want to think about high school, he got away from Hawkins, he should not have to be reminded of that place except when he is talking to the kids, it is okay when it is the kids. “Sorry, about that night, you know. I, I had a lot of shit going on and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

Billy feels his cheeks flush as Steve keeps staring for a long minute before he blinks and looks down at the coffee Billy is still holding out to him. Billy tracks Steve’s tongue as it darts out to lick his lips, pretty and pink and distracting. Billy startles when Steve’s fingers brush against his as he takes his coffee back, still not looking at Billy. He is quiet for a long minute before he gives a little laugh looking at Billy through the fringe that has fallen into his face.

“Never thought I’d hear an apology from you.” Steve admits, Billy had never actually talked to him after that November night, had avoided him outside of gym class and after being possessed and nearly dying Billy had just left in the middle of the night. “Thanks for that, and sorry you know for lying about Max that night.” Steve offers, he is not really sure what else to say to the guy who once broke a plate on his face and later nearly died standing up to the Mind Flyer. 

Billy shrugs and the seats are close enough that their shoulders knock together. “I was kind of a real asshole back then.” Billy admits, feels guilt for that night, for other things that happened too but mostly about that night. Steve laughs again and Billy feels butterflies in his stomach, he never actually heard a real laugh come out of Steve’s mouth back in high school, he is still just as pretty as Billy remembers him being. 

“And you aren’t now?” Steve asks turning to smile at Billy good naturedly, glad when Billy does not take offense like he would have back then, he just smiles back instead.

“Oh I still can be if the situation calls for it.” Billy knocks their shoulders together again, at one point he thought they were friends, as much friends as Billy could be with anyone at that point in his life. Billy got a second chance at life, maybe he can also have a second chance at this, he always liked Steve, more than was appropriate in a small town like Hawkins, but they are not in Hawkins anymore.

“Do you-” Billy cuts off as the professor comes in and starts talking immediately. Billy pays attention as much as he can, he does not really need this class though, could pass it in his sleep, so he does not try very hard. Billy spends most of his time watching Steve, who pays avid attention the entire time, filling several pages of his notebook with notes. 

When class ends and the professor dismisses them Billy grabs Steve’s wrist before he can pick up his things and leave. “Hey pretty boy, do you want to get a coffee and catch up? I can get you another muffin.” Billy asks hopeful, he really wants Steve to say yes.

“I have to get to work, but a rain check maybe?” Steve asks, looking at Billy through his lashes, lower lip between his teeth. He wishes he could say yes, not just because he wants a muffin, but also because catching up with Billy sounds nice, unfortunately he has to get across campus for his work-study.

“Yeah, yeah I would like that, whenever you’re free I’ll make it happen.” Billy says quickly, feels stupid he actually has a class in twenty minutes across campus, he does not have the time to get a coffee and catch up with Steve right this moment, no matter how much he would like to.

Steve smiles all soft and nice and Billy figures feeling a little stupid is worth being on the receiving end of that. “I have another class later but I’m free after, say eight?”

“Since it’s going to be so late, do you want to make it dinner? I know a great pizza place near campus.” Billy asks, trying for causal.

“Sure it’s a date. Meet me in front of the library.” Steve chips as he is leaving and Billy cannot help hoping Steve actually means _date_.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
